Rise of the Vampire God
by DarkLordNaed
Summary: Naed is free, released from his seal. He turns to vampirism to fulfil his twisted ambitions. Let us delve into the mind of the insane sorcerer and his vile experiments. No vampire angst, no romance. Rated T for moments of violence.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of fiction that are used in this fan fiction. All works of fiction belong too their rightful owners. All I own is the original characters and the plot.**

Well here we are again. This is a sequel to my original story: The Mad Genius of the Planeswalker Naed. I shall be introducing new characters and the return of old ones. This time I shall tell this story from Naed's perspective, in the first person as the events happen for the first chapter. The rest of the story will be in third person. Other events will be told in third person. Hopefully this shall prove much longer and better than my previous story.

Works of fiction used:

_Magic the Gathering_ (As with the previous story)

_The Ology books_ (Primarily "Wizardology" and "Vampireology", as a side note, the magic of wizardology shall be referred to as "Wizardological Powers")

_Final Fantasy 7_ (Again as before)

_Gargoyles_

This story will use less works of fiction as I believe I may have overdone it with my previous story.

The vampires appearing in this are taken from "Vampireology" (It's a real life book, it sort of acts as a fictional field guide whilst telling a story through letters and annotations, its difficult to explain, look it up and you'll know what I mean) also there wont be any angst (Except maybe for the Belial bloodline that appears).

Naed will not be humanised or sympathised with in this story. The transformation into vampire was to make him more monstrous.

**Moloch** – Vampires that focus on physical applications of their powers. Have uncontrollable desire to drink blood and will immediately make a b-line for blood the moment they see it.

**Ba'al** – Vampires that prefer the use of mind control. Have severe OCD and cannot take their eyes off of blood, but can resist the urge to attack the target.

**Belial** – Vampires that are adept with shape shifting; to the point where they can take on the forms of mythical beasts like dragons. They can resist the temptation of blood the easiest.

It should be noted that all vampires have the abilities mentioned in all three bloodlines. However each bloodline specializes in different abilities.

Let's get this tale underway shall we…


	2. Prologue: Containment Breach

_**Prologue: Containment Breach**_

So dark, too dark to see. It's been many years since I have been imprisoned in this urn and many more since this "Foundation" secured the urn. Hate, I hate them for daring to imprison me, for daring to imprison a god. They send D-Class Personnel to ascertain the effects I produce; they send them to find out what I am. How dare they, how dare they treat a god like a common lab rat! I try to force the D-Class Personnel to open the urn, to summon me back into the temporal world. However they are killed or removed from my presence before they can release me.

It seems it may be a very long time before I am released, so I shall spend my time planning, when I am finally released I shall be able to continue my ascent to divinity. However, I am to easily sealed, an unfortunate disadvantage caused by my unique physiology. I shall need ever greater power to ascend to omnipotence, I shall need to become truly immortal and what's more to gain ever greater power periodically. I only know of one creature like that: Vampires. If I become a vampire I will not only have to sacrifice my humanity, but run the risk of losing myself to the bloodlust. I can deal with losing my humanity; I don't think I had any in the first place! However the bloodlust may end up overriding my conscious mind, diverting my attention away from divinity and towards satisfying my hunger. Furthermore, my body will be in a living state of death; rendering the advantages of a living body useless.

The gateway to immortality is right in front of me, I have the key and yet I hesitate to use that key. I must find a way to render the side effects of vampirism obsolete, but how? The magic I learned on Innistrad could be used to render my soul immutable, which would prevent the side effects vampirism has on the soul. That's one side effect dealt with. But know the others; the bloodlust is a problem, if I become one of the Belial vampires, I should be more able to resist the bloodlust and maybe through the use of meditation I should be able to overcome it altogether. Finally there's the downside of having a dead body; perhaps I could perform a blood transplant and use Bio-Magic to simulate the flow of blood, hopefully this would create a form of pseudo life for me. The only problem now is actually finding a Belial vampire and convincing it to turn me, then there will be the avoiding of slayers and the feuds with other vampires and all sorts of problems for me. I shall rectify the problems once I am actually a vampire. First order of business; get out of this confounded urn.

The grounds shaking, what the hell is going on out there? It's getting closer, WHOA! Falling, Falling, FALLING! What the hell is going on out there?! I just hit the ground, the urn is broken, FREEDOM! I could feel it, my powers restored as my crystalline body reconstructed itself; I could feel the power, the glorious power that I commanded once more! Now let's see; I'm in a metal room of some sort, there appears to be a view window and a great lizard staring at me through a massive hole in the wall. It starts charging at me, letting out a roar; I raise a barrier to hold the creature back; it isn't having any effect, its breaking through; interesting. I peer into its mind and speak to it "Great lizard, you possess power to rival a god, will you not join m-"

"Piss off!" The lizard shouted both mentally and physically, cutting me off. Obviously this reptile is in no mood for conversation. I hurl Force Lightning at it, again doing little damage. I'm beginning to feel nervous; this beast is impervious to the Force and easily broke through my barrier; I think now is the opportune moment to leave. Before the beast could shatter my fully reconstituted form with one of it great claws, I Planeswalked away.

Oh, my dear Blind Eternities; how I have missed you. The non-Euclidean geometries, the Eldrazi that move through you, all of it I love. The Blind Eternities; they resemble a great many planets floating in the void of space, but each planet was not an actual planet of course, they where other planes of existence, other realities. Its majesty I found breathtaking whilst others would find it maddening. There is no time for nostalgia; I must get to my destination. Ah Innistrad lets see if my mansion is still there. I planeswalk into Innistrad and behold its glorious darkness. I use magic to fly to my destination, I fly to my Mansion. I see beneath me the majesty of the night and the terrible beasts that it brings with it. I find my mansion in ruins and the entrance to my laboratory boarded up. I phase through the solid matter and resume my corporeal form once inside my beautiful sanctum.

I am unable to find the books, maybe Heinrich or those interlopers burnt them to prevent them of being use, no matter. I walk towards the temple that I had created for my ascendance; it is quite useless to me now, seeing as how my entire plan has caved in on itself. I walk over to the wall behind my altar, and press several pressure plates hidden amongst the bricks; opening a secret compartment with transcripts of the more important writings within the tomes I gathered and a fairy flag that is capable of granting me a single wish; courtesy of Master Merlin; that should prove useful, as a contingency plan. Looks like my paranoia paid off after all. I Planeswalked once again this time moving to another world, this time to Avalon; the very court of Oberon. From all around, various gods and Fae stare at me from all sides; it would appear I have interrupted a gathering of some sort. "Who are you to interrupt the Gathering?" oh dear. I turn to gaze at Fae with blue skin, white hair, majestic armour of gold and red with a flowing white mantle; Oberon. I immediately fall to my knee; I would rather not fight the king of all Fae. "Great Oberon, forgive me. I knew not that the Gathering was taking place; please forgive this foolish creature before you." How I so detest humbling myself before others; when I am a god, I will no longer need to be humble. I looked up; Oberon was regarding me, a hint of amusement in his eyes. He responded "We have heard your plea, and have decided to grant you forgiveness. However, why have you come here?"

"Great Oberon, I seek the aid of the Fae."

"For what purpose?"

"I possess wizardological powers my lord, and those powers require the aid of the Fae." Oberon seemed to be thinking my request over "Why do you require our aid, we saw you enter here without trouble." He asked. Blast it all; blast these Fae and their capricious nature. "My powers are largely useless for the task that needs to be done; this crystalline form needs to be locked away in a mortal shell. I need the Fae to transform my body back into what it once was, however; I also need to be able to change back into this form should the need arise."

"You want us to help you change to and from this shape, why?"

"Because I need a human body for my task. Yet this body has its advantages, Lord Oberon." Oberon sat on his great throne regarding me, after lengthy consideration; either that or he just wanted to watch me kneeling before him for a few minutes, you can't tell with the Fae; he said "We shall bequeath onto you four pixies; they will have more than enough magic to aid you." Judging by how the others present where laughing, I assume that four pixies is more of a way of mocking my request. However; weak Fae are better than no Fae at all.

"Tell me, Great Oberon; how long shall these pixies serve me?"

"For as long as you require their services." I couldn't help but chuckle at this "Then they shall be with me a very long time indeed" four little pixies glowing an iridescent blue started floating about my head. "I thank you Great Oberon, I shall now take my leave" Oberon only gave a dismissive gesture and I used magic to teleport away from Avalon to Scotland with my little pixies. Oh God they are annoying, they keep asking foolish questions, but that will all change. I call on the dark side and go into their minds.

"What's happening?" they ask

_You are nothing_ I say into their minds, they resist me

"Who are you?"

_You are nothing!_ I persist, their resolve grows weaker

"Wha…wha?"

_YOU ARE NOTHING!_ I scream into their minds, breaking their wills

"I…am nothing." They all say collectively

_You are mine_

"I am yours"

_You are servants, you are slaves, and you are my weapons_

"I am your servant, I am your slave, and I am your weapon" they all say as one. My mind is in theirs, they no longer have wills of their own. These are no longer Oberon's children, they are mine. I influence them with my mind to aid me with a spell, as I combine my powers with theirs, I recite an incantation of my own devising "By the Power of Naed and by the Power of Oberon's Clan, change this form from God to Man!" with that my body was aglow with a pale blue light. As the light subsided I found myself back in my human visage. I snapped my fingers to shift the pixies out of reality; waiting to be called back by my will. I looked down to notice myself naked; I easily conjured some clothing to wear. I Planeswalk again, and I find myself in Victorian London, judging by the position of the sun, early morning. I made some alterations to my attire to blend in more easily with the crowd. As I stand in the street, I expanded my consciousness and sought out a vampire of the Belial clan, where oh where are you. No, no he's a butcher, wait…no just a lawyer, no, no, wait; there! I look across the street and see the man I was looking for a Belial vampire; he stood tall, dressed in the proper attire for a gentleman of the era, his features where strong as though carved from stone, his hair was brown and he had a great beard accompanied with a well groomed moustache, he would appear normal to any other man, however; his vampiric, violet eyes gave him away. I approach him and whisper "I know what you are" he looks at me and says "What ever are you talking about boy?"

"I know you are a vampire of the Belial bloodline" he stares amazed at me.

"How did you…"

"That doesn't matter; I want you to turn me."

"No I will not inflict my curse on any man."

_I am no man_ I say to him in his mind, his eyes widen _I no full well the consequences of vampirism and have already prepared countermeasures_ he stares amazed, seeing the conviction in my eyes, he relents and says "It will take at the very least a week to turn you sir and their needs to be a storm for it to begin in the first place" my lips curl in a smile and I use magic to brew up a storm "There's your storm old man", once again he stood in awe "you will come tonight to begin the Ritual of Making", after staring at me for a few moments he gave a nod and walked away. Good I have till tonight to make the proper alterations to my soul, more than enough time. Soon immortality will be mine.

_That Night…_

I am in an apartment that I have rented momentarily, it is small, disgusting. I have only rented it for a week. Once I have become a vampire, I shall purchase proper accommodations for a being of my stature. Several estates, I need sanctuaries should any of my other estates are destroyed. The necessary modifications to my soul have been made; my soul will not be affected by the vampiric curse, also I have made the choice to cut off my soul from all afterlives, meaning I am an independent being beyond the angels of heaven and the demons of hell; the first step to becoming a god is being beyond death. What's more, even if my corporeal form is destroyed, I merely have to find a new one or create one with my powers. "Are you ready?" ah that must be the Belial who feels the need to sneak up on me. "Yes I am" I reply, I could feel him behind me, feel his fangs seep into my flesh.

_A Few Days Later…_

"That was most unpleasant" the transformation required all my blood to be drained and for the vampire to give some of his blood to me. I examine my skin; its lost pigmentation and my eyes have gone violet in colour. The vampire gets up to leave saying as he rises "My work is done; you are on your own now." As he leaves I leap upon him, "What are you doing?" I can't help but laugh at this old fool's stupidity. I bite into his neck, draining every drop of blood in his body; the power, the power this fool has gained over the centuries is now mine! I look down at his corpse, I laugh, I can't help but laugh. I use my newfound shape shifting powers to become a swarm of spiders and make my departure. This power was exhilarating. Now, on to more pressing matters; having to rely on these pixies for spell craft is tiresome. What if I used that fairy flag to overcome the use of fairies in the working of my spells, I shall do that post haste. Also, that power I gained from that Belial was enormous. If I could gain all that power and knowledge from just one vampire, then what if I where to devour more…


	3. Chapter 1: Adapting

_**Chapter 1: Adapting**_

It was 8 o'clock in the morning, Monday, February 2nd 1888. Whitechapel; that was the area Naed had taken up residence. Naed had acquired a rather lovely house that he made his base of operations. Naed stood in his bedroom, he was wearing a dress shirt, black trousers and a black waistcoat, around the front of the waistcoat, the chain of a pocket watch could be seen. He stood there, staring into his vanity mirror, contemplating what he would do. _**One house wont do**_ he thought to himself _**I shall purchase multiple estates all over London, that way, if I'm discovered, I have a place to retreat to**_. He looked into his reflection, into the violet eyes that came with vampirism _**these eyes are a dead give away**_ and with a wave of his hand, his eyes once more appeared their natural blue. Satisfied that he appeared as normal as any other man, he walked downstairs, putting on a large coat and left his home.

Naed walked the streets, surveying everything around him. He watched the impoverished out on the streets, begging for money. _**No one will notice a few tramps gone**_ he thought _**but I could make them into ghouls, then place them here as spies**_. He noticed that many people that walked the streets where also vampires; the flower girls, the police officers, even sailors that where on leave from the navy. Naed suppressed a chuckle _**Draining another vampires blood provides a great deal of power, my goal was to devour more of them and now I find a buffet**_ however at the same time a sense of unease came over Naed _**These vampires could be a hindrance however, I shall need allies, it shouldn't require a lot of effort to convert them to my side**_ it was at this moment that Naed came face to face with rather beautiful girl; raven hair in a proper bun, rosy cheeks with high cheek bones, she wore a gorgeous dress of royal blue colour; she was a vision of beauty, someone that anyone with a heart would want to please. However, Naed never had a heart, even when he was human; he did not see a woman whose beauty would shame Aphrodite; he saw a resource to be used and exploited. Upon seeing Naed she spoke "Oh, so sorry sir, I didn't see you there…" she stared into Naed's eyes and was immediately entranced by his hypnotic stare that implanted fascination in her. Naed stepped aside, smiling and ushered her along her path. As she walked away, Naed chuckled _**I believe I have found myself a disciple**_.

Walking into an antique shop, Naed looked through the various items on display. There where various clocks, watches, jewellery, vases and urns. Seeing the urns caused him to shiver, bringing back the memory of confinement. He found a very nice stop watch that he brought to the counter. "Like watches then do ya, guv'ner" said the shop owner, who had obviously taken notice of the pocket watch Naed already had, Naed looked up and replied "Indeed, I always keep several to make sure the time I have is correct" the owner only nodded. Naed handed him the money and took the watch and made his way home.

Back in his home, Naed removed his coat and went into his living room. Upon entering he moved the carpet on the floor, showing a door. He opened it and descended down a ladder into the darkness. Naed had used his alchemic powers to construct an underground laboratory in much the same way as his mansion on Innistrad. Reaching the bottom, he walked through a metal door into his den.

Calling this den a laboratory would be inaccurate. Whilst there where many metal devices that where put together to make strange machines, there where also tomes of magic and books on alchemy, there was a cage in which four pixies could be found, their eyes lifeless and there where more cages, filled with rats; it looked more like a the workshop of a wicked magician. He placed the newly bought pocket watch on a workbench and opened it; revealing the various cogs and springs within. He took them out and placed the various cogs on a machine that was hooked up to a furnace. The furnace had a great pipe that led to the chimney, expelling the smoke into the London sky. As he fed the flames; the cogs began to move. Satisfied; Naed took one of the pixies and placed it in a device' similar to medieval torture rack only smaller. However there where springs that where attached to various tubes that connected to them; these tubes where inserted into the little body of the pixie; this device was designed to extract certain chemicals from the bodies of the subject. As the machine whirred, the pixies blood was extracted and funnelled into distiller, which was then placed in a vial, taking on a pinkish hue.

Naed regarded the chemical, completely disregarding the shrivelled corpse of the pixie. He then placed a single drop into the water of one of the rat cages. As the rat drank from the water, its body began to glow blue and it slowly began to float within the cage. _**So we have established how to give others the powers of the Fae to others**_ Naed thought to himself _**However, I shall leave this rat for a few days to establish any side effects**_. Finally, Naed looked down at the pixie. Calling up green mana he resurrected the creature and placed it once more in its cage. Naed moved over to a bookshelf and removed a notebook. This notebook was filled with spells used by the Izzet, various diagrams on strange machinery and annotations on their usage. After flipping through pages, Naed found what he was looking for; an assembly machine. Making a copy of the diagram, Naed began making his own annotations, editing the machines design, creating an unspeakable device, whose purpose was known only to Naed. Looking thoroughly pleased with himself, Naed began writing down the locations where he could acquire the materials to build this machine. The list was composed of:

_The Train Station_

_Mr. Stevenson's and Son Clock Shop_

_The Carpenter_

_Redgrave's Architecture_

_The local Apothecary_

Satisfied with the list, Naed left his laboratory and when into his living room. Sitting down in a very comfortable armchair; not that comfort mattered, until Naed performed his surgeries on his own body, Naed could not feel, having a dead body and all. His mind working like a well oiled machine, Naed began laying out a plan of action. _**I shall acquire all the necessary materials for my machine, over the course of one week. I shall use agents to acquire them so as to divert suspicion away from myself. I will use the architect to make a layout for an underground network of tunnels; his memory will be wiped when it's over. I shall also-**_ There was the sound of knocking from the door. Disgruntled at having his planning interrupted, Naed walked to the door and opened "Yes, what do you wa…n…t?" for the first time in his life, Naed stood completely taken aback. Standing outside his front door was himself, or more accurately a second Naed, dressed impeccably, with a grey suit and waistcoat and was leaning on a serpent headed cane. People had begun to stare at the two, obviously dumbfounded and growing very suspicious. The second Naed laughed jollily and said "Why, do you not recognise your own twin, dear brother?" a thought entered the first Naed's mind _**Just go with it**_, Naed immediately replied "My dear brother, it's been too long, please come inside, we have so much to talk about!" this managed to placate the towns people, twins where rare but not unheard of. Both Naed's walked into the living room, the second turn and spoke "Now we have much to-" he was cut off by the first Naed grabbing and pinning the second to the wall. The first yelled "WHO IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL ARE YOU?!" the next thing the first new was that he had hit the wall of the other side of the room. The second spoke "I am you, or rather I am you from the future." If the first Naed could faint, he most certainly would have.


End file.
